Date Night Conjuring Style
by Ambur
Summary: It's date night and it's Sherlock's time to pick the movie. What happens when he listens to John and takes a horror movie over to Molly's?


Date Night Conjuring Style

AN: This will be a one shot of a typical date night with Molly and Sherlock. This is kind of how I envision him reacting to a horror movie.

Rating: T

Warnings: Silliness and sarcasm

PS Spoilers alert for The Conjuring...the part of Bathsheba is actually played by a man.

* * *

"What is the point of this ridiculous endeavor?" Sherlock asked with a bored expression.

"To make it with Molly of course. "John said smiling like a blaggard.

"I have no issues with, as you so crudely put it, making it with Molly." Sherlock sniffed.

"Trust me, women love to be frightened. They like to curl up against you on the couch and for you to wrap your arms around them while they cower against you hiding behind their own hand. It's absolutely adorable quite frankly."

Sherlock sighed. "And what is this nonsense that I will be viewing with Molly tonight?"

"The Conjuring." John said smiling. "Some American rot, but when I took Mary to the cinema to see it, she was practically in my lap the whole time."

"She's practically in your lap all the bloody time." Sherlock mumbled taking the movie from John.

* * *

"What did you bring for us to watch tonight?" Molly asked excitedly and when he hesitated to answer, she frowned. "You did remember that it was your turn to pick the movie?"

He smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on her nose. "Of course I did. I just find you adorable when you pout."

She flushed and looked away from him which made his smile widen. It amazed his that she still had such a hard time accepting compliments from him. It made her extremely uncomfortable to hear how beautiful he thought she was, but he told her anyways. She would just have to get used to it because he had no intention of stopping.

She cleared her throat and glanced at him. "Well what did you bring?"

"And American film, The Conjuring."

"Ooh, a scary movie! I love scary movies!" She said excitedly bouncing on the front of her toes as she took the movie from him. "I'll make the kettle corn and tea!"

* * *

Sherlock was already bored and when she squealed in fright for about the 6th time since this tragedy had begun, he sighed, jerked the remote from her hand and paused the movie. He flipped on the lights and turned on the couch to regard her. "You do understand that this is absolute rubbish don't you?"

"They say it's taken from a true story." She argued.

"Well of course they would! Film makers love to sensationalize anything if it means sucking more people in to separate them from their money."

She huffed. "But the Warrens are real people and they do this for a living."

"Do what for a living exactly? Tell ridiculous fairy tales to frighten people out of their hard earned wages?" He asked raising his hand to cut her off when she started to speak. He continued. "Let's look at this logically. Explain to me then how God…"

"You don't believe in God or the devil." She sniffed.

"That is not the point. One doesn't need to necessarily believe in something to be able to look at it and discuss it logically. As I was saying, explain to me how God is who he is and the devil is who he is, then how is it possible that a demon would have this kind of power? I have been told that when Christ died to save the world, there was put in place a vast separation between heaven and hell, a vast chasm between the righteous dead and the wicked dead, that would render the devil's power completely inert would in not?"

"Sherlock it's a movie, it's just for fun." Molly sighed rolling her eyes.

Sherlock crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "But you're not having fun. You're frightened of this silliness."

"It's supposed to be scary Sherlock. The music is creepy, the house is creepy, and the dead little boy is creepy and the witch…

"The witch is a man in drag." He sniffed.

"But he's still scary looking! And my goodness that doll. Besides, it's fun to be scared sometimes." She said scooting closer to him and snuggling against him.

Try as he might, he could not stop the smile from spreading across his face.

"You honestly don't think the doll is creepy?" She asked.

"I would simply stick a match to it." He said wrapping an arm around her.

"You're being too literal Sherlock. The point of films and acting is to get caught up in the moment, to lose yourself and be someplace else, experience new things and new feelings. It's fun!"

"If you say so Molly." He said dryly.

"I do say so, now shut up and hold me." Molly said pressing herself closer to him as he held her tighter.

Sherlock spent the rest of the evening amused as he watched Molly flinch, shriek, gasp, and cover her own eyes with her hands as John said she would. And John was right, she was bloody adorable.

* * *

Sherlock was startled from his mind palace when he heard Molly screaming from her bed room, blood curdling screams. He tore himself from the couch and cursed when his barefoot caught on the metal end table. He jumped comically holding his foot and hopping towards the bedroom. He let go of his foot when he reached the door and shoved it open.

Sherlock ran into the room. "What's happening?"

Molly was sitting upright in bed clutching her blanket to her, gasping for breath and staring into the darkness of her room.

"Molly!" Sherlock called to her again rushing to her side. He sat down on the bed and shook her slightly.

"Oh…Sherlock…nothing…I just had a nightmare." She said softly chewing her lip. "I'm sorry that I scared you." She looked up at him under her bangs as a naughty child might an angry parent.

Sherlock groaned. "I knew it! I told you that this would happen! I knew you wouldn't be able to sleep."

"I'm sorry Sherlock, but I had a nightmare." She said

Sherlock's eyes narrowed as he scolded her. "I told you not to watch that rot! I knew you would have some sort of ridiculous attack of anxiety."

"I can't help it. It was scary." She snapped. "And don't yell at me! I need comfort not to be screamed at."

Sherlock ran his hand through his hair and tried to calm his breathing. "Are you alright now?" He asked gently, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her against him. "Would you like for me to hold you for a few moments?" He asked.

She nodded, pressing her face into his chest. He sat back against the headboard pulling her with him. He wrapped both of his arms tightly around her and kissed her head.

"Is this better?" He asked.

"Oh yes. Much better." She said sighing into his arms.

Sherlock began to stroke her hair with his hand and rested his cheek on the top of her head. He held her for several moments before he spoke. "Do you think you could go back to sleep now?"

She nodded, clutching the blanket closer to her. He kissed her once more, this time on her cheek and slid out of the bed. He started towards the door when she called out to him.

"Sherlock…" She called softly.

He smirked and turned around. "Yes Molly?"

"Could you shut my closet door, but check it first please." She asked.

"Of course. "He said moving to the closet, pulling the door back and looking inside. "Nothing is there."

"You have to turn the light on and then check." She told him.

He rolled his eyes and did as instructed. He stepped into the closet and moved his hands around her clothing to show her that nothing was there. He clicked the light back off and stepped out, shutting the door. "Good?"

She nodded. "Yes thank you."

He smiled and turned to leave again when she halted him once more.

"Could you look under the bed?" She asked.

He whirled around and looked at her rather crossly. He could see her little face looking pleadingly at him in the moonlight. He sighed again as his heart melted another 20 degrees. _Those blasted doe eyes…she knows what she does to me with her eyes…_ He grumbled to himself.

Sherlock walked over to the bed and got down on his knees. He lifted the bed skirt and ran his arm underneath the bed. "Nothing there."

"Did you look or are you just feeling?" She asked him.

"Molly!" He groaned.

"Sherlock please…it'll help me feel safe." She begged.

He grunted a yes and pressed his face to the floor, lifted the bed skirt again and looked around. "All clear." He said pushing himself off the floor. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently and turned to leave rather quickly, trying to make it out before she called him again.

"Sherlock…" She called again.

His hand gripped the door as his patience was wearing thin. "Yes Molly?" He said struggling to remain civil.

"Will you look in the bathroom?"

He didn't answer instead walking over to the bathroom, opening the door and peering inside.

"Turn the light on and look." Molly told him.

Sherlock growled and turned the light on and swept the room with his eyes. "Nothing is there Molly."

"Thank you Sherlock for looking." She said sweetly.

He turned and could see the silhouette of her in the moon light, her small soft body, her dainty little foot sticking out from under the blanket, and her tiny hands knotted at the top of her blanket. He could not help it when the warmth spread from the tips of his toes to the top of his head, concentrating in his heart. He laughed softly. "Molly Hooper you are the most adorable thing that I have ever laid my eyes on and I love you."

"You're not still angry with me?" She asked him.

"I was never angry Molly. I just don't want you to be afraid and it annoys me greatly when you do things purposely that will frighten you, whether for fun or not." He said coming over to her to stroke her cheek.

"Would you put my china doll in the dresser drawer? In the moon light it looks as if it's watching me." She asked with an apologetic tone.

He laughed out loud at this, but did as she asked. "Anything else Molly?"

"Would you stay in here with me tonight and hold me while I sleep?" She asked almost shyly.

He could not stop the grin that broke over his face, his cheeks hurting from the smile that he could not stop. "I'll be right back." He said quickly leaving the room and clicking the lights in the living room off. He came back into the room and climbed into the bed beside her. He put his arms around her, holding her with her back against his chest. Just for an added sense of security for her and for the pleasure of it for himself, he placed one of his legs over both of her, pulling her even closer to him in the process.

He sighed his contentment and snuggled further down in the duvet, placing his chin on the top of her head and closing his eyes.

"Thank you Sherlock for protecting me." She whispered.

"You're welcome Molly. I will always be here to protect you. You are my little pathologist." He said kissing her tenderly on her head.

Sherlock listened to her even breathing as sleep overtook her. He had just begun to drift off himself when he felt her stiffen and heard her gasp. "Oh Sherlock! Did you lock the front door?"

He groaned heavily. "Molly for God sakes, go to sleep!"

* * *

Let me know if you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! Hugs!


End file.
